


Under the blanket fort

by Livvinamess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Self-Indulgent, but he also loves his friends, donghyuck is only mentioned, he loves jeno a lot, i guess, it's fluffy, this is honestly inspired by those 'nct dream under the blanket' thing on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvinamess/pseuds/Livvinamess
Summary: Na Jaemin never had a family before.Not really.But he found his own along the way.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Under the blanket fort

**Author's Note:**

> This thing had a mind of its own.  
> It's short and stupid and honestly it's just me missing my friends over quarantine and having feels over nct dream acting like a family.  
> Regardless of how it came to be I still hope you can enjoy this mess, I was just watching that Nct Dream under the blanket or whatever it's called on youtube, and seeing them acting like that and being cute together just gave me the urge to write this.  
> As always folks, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Love you all, hope you like this pretty self indulgent thing.

Jaemin never had a family.

And that was a thought that rarely came to mind for him, because no matter how distant his parents were growing up, no matter how many nights he was forced to eat dinner by himself because they found themselves stuck at work, he knew they loved him unconditionally.

But sometimes, sometimes in those rare nights after a long week when he was feeling tired and emotional, seating behind the counter of the convenience store he worked at, he allowed himself to feel jealous.

Jealous of the families that came inside, barging in with energy and happiness he never got to experience before.

He never had a family, not like that.

He never got to experience fighting for a bar of ice-cream like those two rowdy siblings were doing down on isle five, he never got to experience his mother having to apologize with a nervous smile to the staff of the store, like that middle-aged woman kept doing to him whenever she heard her kids being too loud, almost expecting him to get mad.

He smiled back at her every time.

Jaemin never had a family before, a family that was loud, that made sure he shared with his siblings for he had none, he never got to experience that fond annoyance the family in the store seemed to have for one another.

He grew up, as a lonely child eating meals in silence.

He grew up missing the company others so rarely wanted, grew up without the goodbye or goodnight kisses, his parents never being the affectionate kind.

He grew up before he had to.

Learning how to fend for himself at a young age.

And on those nights, he allowed himself to feel.

Allowed himself to yearn for those warm family interactions, for a relationship with siblings that got him fondly annoyed at everything they did, allowed himself to want, a mother that gave in to his begging for candy just like the family in store, a father that scolded him softly for being annoying.

Those nights were the hardest.

When he was tired and emotional and his heart seemed to crave affection he rarely ever received.

On those nights his heart ached, and he still hasn’t learned how to stop it from hurting.

‘’You can go, Jaemin.’’ He almost jumped at the voice, not aware he had been dozing off, not really cleaning the counter like he was supposed to, hand limp where it was resting against it, the store falling startlingly quiet after the family left with bags filled of extra candy the children managed to convince their parents to buy.

Ten was staring at him from where he was crouching next to the oranges on isle three, paper and pen in hand, checking their inventory, his slight worried expression looking out of place with the ridiculous mint uniforms they made them wear.

He stayed quiet, most out of surprised confusion than apprehension, but Ten didn’t know that, because he stood up from his place, walking closer to the counter with a look in his eyes Jaemin supposed he should find comforting.

‘’I’ll finish closing up, don’t worry about it.’’ And the strange grimace like smile Ten tried to throw his way _did_ comfort him somehow.

It reminded him of easier days, when they were both young but his parents thought it was a good idea for the older to babysit him, taking care of Jaemin when he could barely take care of himself.

Most days, back then, Jaemin found himself taking care of Ten instead.

‘’You aren’t doing much anyways,’’ Ten shrugged. ‘’I can finish this up by myself, really.’’

And any other time he would argue, not minding finishing his work correctly, he got paid for that.

But it had been a rough week, so he allowed himself to close his eyes.

‘’Thank you.’’ He managed over a sigh, stepping away from the counter with a little slump in his posture Ten didn’t miss.

‘’Rough week, huh?’’

Jaemin gave him a tight-lipped smile before walking away, taking his bag from where it was carelessly resting at the corner, not even stopping to change his uniform before he unplugged his phone from the wall, which lit up, and he meant to only catch a glimpse of the time, but his stomach still dropped a little.

‘’As always.’’ He tried to answer as light as possible, his voice still sounding just a little bit strained, avoiding looking too long at the unanswered messages showing on the screen, most of them from his mother.

Ten hummed, patting his back awkwardly before stepping away.

‘’Hurry up before it gets darker.’’

With a final nod and a tired but thankful bow, Jaemin ventured through the dark streets.

It had been a rough week, having to work part-time in three different places, with people that could be a little bit nicer but never tried to, finally taking a toll of him, it had been a rough week, with his friends busy with finals he didn’t have to take, all of them not even having time to meet.

Busy with college work that only reminded Jaemin how much he let time pass, how much time he kept wasting.

The messages his mother kept sending him throughout the week, to check this university out, or that other one with open spots in majors he had no interest partaking in were not helping.

He knew his parents loved him unconditionally.

But he was an only child, the next generation carrying their last name.

It was expected of him to do something that brought pride (and a big amount of income) to their family, it was expected of him to succeed in everything his parents did not.

But there he was, jumping around from place to place working as a part-timer, not really knowing what to do with his life anymore.

The quiet mumbling of the people inside the bus calmed his aching heart, dulling the strange ache that had been settling in for days now to a soft thumping pain.

It had been a rough week.

That’s why he had been so eager to leave work.

Why he had zoned out a lot.

Why when seeing the familiar streets towards his apartment he felt much lighter, happier already.

Jaemin never had a family before.

Not really.

But opening the door to what had been his home for the past two years, opening the door to their cozy one-bedroom apartment, filled with little things they had been collecting over time, it had been the closest he ever felt to having a loving, kind family waiting for him.

The entrance was dimly lit, the drawing Renjun had made for them as a joke framed and hung for everyone to see right beside the door, something his friend had complained about the first time Jaemin showed it off proudly.

He didn’t have time to process why the hallway looked so messy, or why the apartment felt so warm, his tired eyes focusing on Jeno’s frame draped over the blue couch, an arm over his eyes, his breathing even and calm.

It hadn’t been a rare sight for the past few days, with finals he needed to study for, when Jeno came home from college he was usually too tired to walk to his bed, let alone change into more comfortable clothes, usually falling asleep before he had time to take his jeans off, shoes always still around his feet, coming dangerously close to stain the cushions.

But tonight.

Tonight Jeno was wearing, for the first time in weeks, his white pajamas, his hair pushed back with one of Jaemin’s cotton hairbands with ridiculous cat ears, the loose hairs all tied back in a silly little bun, and he didn’t look dead tired, he didn’t look passed out and done and sick.

The sight, for once, didn’t make his heart hurt.

It made him ache happily, because Jeno was comfortable, resting without the weight of finals over his shoulders.

His heart swelled a little.

‘’Why are you sleeping on the couch?’’ He let out a breathy happy laugh while taking his shoes off, and he allowed himself to feel slightly bad for startling Jeno out of his peaceful state.

Only for a split of second though.

Because that was all it took for Jeno’s drowsy eyes to lit up almost immediately, his face breaking out into a big smile that caused his eyes to squeeze into little crescents, that caused his teeth to show and his upper lip to thin slightly.

It had been a rough week, but all it took was Jeno looking at him like that for a few seconds and he was already feeling much, much better.

‘’Jaemin,’’ He whispered, seating up slowly, still a little sleepy. ‘’You are back.’’

His smile.

His smile was one of Jaemin’s favorite things.

It took only a twitch of Jaemin’s arm for Jeno to stand up, a half step towards the living room for Jeno to walk quickly towards him.

No words needed when they found each other in the middle.

Jaemin’s arms coming to wrap around Jeno’s neck tightly, Jeno’s own hands finding their place at his waist, squeezing comfortingly.

No words needed when Jeno pushed carefully Jaemin’s head to the crook of his neck, his fingers trading softly through his hair, no words needed when Jeno let himself rest his head atop of his, both of them sighing contently, taking in each other presence.

With Jeno cradling his hair, his other hand tracing patterns over his back, Jaemin felt the weight of the past week lifting significantly.

‘’How was class?’’ Jaemin whispered softly, as if not to disturb the sudden peace he felt at.

Jeno hummed, the vibrations tearing another sigh out of Jaemin’s mouth.

Comforting.

He could stay like that forever.

‘’Professor let us out early,’’ Jeno mumbled, mouth pressing to Jaemin’s forehead. ‘’I slept the entire afternoon after that.’’ He burrowed his face on Jeno’s neck further, taking in his scent. ‘’It was cold without you.’’

Jaemin chuckled. ‘’You should have called me,’’ He hook his chin on his shoulder, letting his entire body relax, Jeno supporting his weight completely. ‘’I would have ditched work to cuddle with you.’’

He felt Jeno smile against his hair.

‘’I would have liked that.’’

He wasn’t sure what got him to open his eyes, considering his body already had plans to stay rooted in place, mind going a little fuzzy, probably ready to vent to Jeno every frustration of the week, ask for kisses as comfort, but he felt compelled to open his eyes, to scan around the room.

A startled, yet still quiet laugh, leaving his lips once his eyes found what had felt odd since he placed a foot inside their apartment.

‘’Jeno?’’ He kept his voice soft, but his eyes were focused on the figure hunching over what seemed to be a white canvas in the furthest seat of their dining table, past the blue couch, he waited for Jeno’s confused hum before he proceeded. ‘’What is Renjun doing in our living room?’’

Jeno’s shoulder shook when he let out a chuckle.

Upon hearing his name, Renjun raised his head from the mess of paint and brushes on their dinning table.

‘’I forgot to mention we had some visitors.’’

It was the ‘some visitors’ what took him by surprise, reluctantly stepping away from the embrace to stare at the entrance, his mind finally catching up with why it had felt so messy when he stepped inside.

Surrounding Jeno’s neatly placed pair of shoes were a set of different sized shoes Jaemin recognized all too well, thrown around messily around the place, it was a surprise he hadn’t tripped on his way in.

He sighed.

‘’Oh, but don’t mind me,’’ Renjun said from his place on the table, leaning over to clean one of his brushes in a mug no one could use anymore, since it became Renjun’s unnoficial paint mug whenever he was over. ‘’You can keep being all lovely-dovely with each other.’’

Jeno smiled, taking in Jaemin’s expression, his hands still on his waist.

‘’Art students are not allowed to work in the library,’’ He explained softly. ‘’And he had an assignment to finish.’’

His friends being over were never a problem.

That still couldn’t stop him from teasing them whenever he had the chance.

Jaemin huffed, faking annoyance. ‘’I recall him having a perfectly functional dorm room for that.’’

Renjun whined. ‘’But your table is so much bigger!’’ He motioned at the small gray glass surface, managing to smudge yellow paint over it by accident. ‘’I can barely fit anything on my desk at the dorms!’’

Jaemin rolled his eyes, putting Jeno’s ridiculous headband in place, removing hair from his face, before stepping out of the embrace completely.

It had been a rough week, but just knowing the house was warmer because his friends were there made him feel a lot better.

‘’Just don’t get any more paint on the glass,’’ He warned, raising his eyebrows at Renjun. ‘’We like it gray.’’

Renjun stuck his tongue out at him, and Jaemin turned around to stare at Jeno, ready to complain about the audacity or something dramatic of the sorts, but he had one of those smiles on his face, and Jaemin didn’t had it in him to get angry, even if it was pretended.

‘’Where are the kids?’’ He asked instead, fight leaving him completely, walking towards the couch, with all the intention of seating in it, but Renjun spoke before he had a chance.

‘’I’m surprised they haven’t said hi yet,’’ He said over the noise of his brushes clinking against the edges of the mug. ‘’They were waiting for you.’’

Jaemin threw Jeno a suspicious stare, and the sheepish smile he received was all it took for him to understand.

He groaned. ‘’Have you guys eaten anything yet?’’ Renjun snorted when Jeno shook his head, Jaemin groaning louder. ‘’So you guys came here only to make me cook for you?’’

‘’We came because we enjoy your company,’’ Renjun said with a smile. ‘’But you cooking for us is a really nice plus.’’

He resigned to a relaxing night, changing his direction from the couch to the kitchen entrance, taking his time, making a show on dragging his feet and flailing his arms at how tired he was and how that was abusing his kindness.

Renjun huffed. ‘’Stop being dramatic, nobody is forcing you.’’

But that was debatable.

If those two little demons hiding somewhere in their apartment hadn’t said anything yet, they were probably planning something, food was the only peace offering they had.

‘’Oh, really?’’ He raised his eyebrows again at his friend. ‘’So if I don’t cook Chenle and Jisung are not going to be whiny and annoying for the rest of the night?’’

‘’Sound like a you problem to me.’’

He rolled his eyes.

_Of course._

‘’Is Haechan coming?’’ He said instead of keeping up the banter, it had been an exhausting week after all, not matter how good he felt already there was still a weight over his shoulders taking a toll on his energy.

Renjun shrugged. ‘’He procrastinated on homework, I don’t think he is even sleeping tonight.’’

Jaemin laughed, finally stepping into the kitchen. ‘’I’m making fun of him tomorrow.’’ He called.

‘’Please don’t,’’ Renjun whined, his voice a little muffled over the walls. ‘’He got self-conscious of his dark circles, you are going to make his whining worse.’’

He probably shuldn’t feel like that, but the mention of finals and studying always made him just a tad bit uncomfortable.

He was proud, of his friends for finding their paths after they graduated school, he was proud of them for always working hard, but whenever they talked about college he couldn’t help but feel like he was staying behind, like he was missing something, not able to relate to their complaining about professors or assignments.

He took out some pots, ready to cook that bag of rice cakes that had been seating in the corner of the cabinets since forever.

‘’You really don’t have to,’’ Jeno said from behind him, leaning against the entrance of the kitchen, looking happy and well rested and beautiful. ‘’We can just order something tonight, they’ll be fine with anything.’’

Jaemin couldn’t help the smile.

‘’It’s fine,’’ He shrugged, attention back to the food. ‘’I want to, I feel like you all deserve a nice home cooked meal, you know? As a celebration for finishing the finals and all that.’’

He heard Jeno coming closer.

‘’You shouldn’t feel obliged to do it,’’ Jeno’s arms circled around his waist, his chest against Jaemin back, chin hooking over his shoulder. ‘’You have been working hard too,’’ His fingers squeezed before starting circling over his hips. ‘’You are tired too.’’

Jaemin sighed, letting his head fall back against Jeno’s chest, eyes closing without his permission.

And just like that he was back to that mushy state from before.

He felt safe, happy, being held on Jeno’s arms.

‘’Did something happen at work today?’’ It still surprised him, how well they could read each other, how words were not always needed. ‘’You seem more tired than usual.’’

He opened his eyes slowly, turning around in Jeno’s embrace, eyes meeting intensely.

He considered, for a moment, changing the subject, talking about it later at night when no one could walk in on them, but the worried look in Jeno’s eyes got him letting go completely.

It was easy to let go with Jeno.

‘’It’s just…life,’’ He mumbled, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder, closing his eyes again, sighing when his fingers started treading through his hair. ‘’And how time keeps wasting away, I guess.’’ His arms held on Jeno’s shirt. ‘’It’s been a while since we graduated and I’m still…here.’’ He shrugged.

Jeno laughed softly.

‘’Is that what you’ve been working yourself up with?’’ He said quietly, nudging Jaemin with his shoulder to get him to look up, Jaemin shrugged again, embarrassed over Jeno’s loving smile. ‘’Nana,’’ There were fingers on his chin, eyes holding his gaze. ‘’You are allowed to take your time, what you are living right now is not wasting it away,’’ One of his hands came up to cup his cheek. ‘’As long as you enjoy it and live through it happily,’’ His thumb caressing his cheek softly. ‘’Then I’ll be proud of you not matter what, alright?’’

His eyes fell close over Jeno’s instense stare, over the love that shone brightly on his eyes.

‘’I mean look at you,’’ He said a little more lightly. ‘’You are the only one earning money right now, you are basically providing for a family of six, don’t worry about it too much.’’

He snorted, shaking his head softly, a smile plastered on his lips.

And it was an intense urge, how the words grew heavier, eager to be let out.

‘’I love you’’ He whispered a little breathy, almost as if they were punched out of him, leaning into the warm touch of the hand against his cheek.

Jeno giggled, and that sound made his heart speed, his cheeks heat, the love inside him expand and fill every corner of his being, explode with happiness and a giddiness all over his body.

God.

‘’And _I_ love _you_.’’ Jeno whispered back, planting a small kiss at the tip of his nose.

_God_ did he love him.

Jeno made him feel loved, like no one in the world ever made him feel.

The door to the kitchen creaked, and Jaemin was giggling before he could hear the voice of whoever walked in on them.

‘’Ew!’’ It was Chenle, loud and annoying and filled with life. ‘’My eyes! Stop being gross in public like this!’’

Jeno sighed, and when Jaemin opened his eyes he saw him smiling fondly over his shoulder.

‘’We are literally just standing here.’’ He said.

Chenle shrieked anyways.

‘’Yeah! Being all cheesy and in love!’’ He fake gagged, Jaemin rolling his eyes at his dramatics.

Jeno chuckled.

‘’He got that from you.’’ Jeno whispered to him, Jaemin’s heart feeling warm.

‘’Oh, please,’’ He pushed him. ‘’ _You_ basically raised him, I don’t claim his overdramatic attitude.’’

Chenle groaned.

Jaemin laughed, this time actually stepping out of Jeno’s comforting arms, pushing him carefully towards the door.

‘’Just go make sure they don’t break anything, food will be ready soon.’’

Chenle stepped outside without even looking back, happy with the response, but Jeno lingered a little longer.

‘’You sure you are alright to cook?’’ He asked again, and Jaemin’s fond smile was not going anywhere any time soon.

‘’Only if you wash the dishes afterwards.’’

Jeno smiled regardless of the task, nodding.

And really, Jaemin couldn’t help it, hand fisting at the collar of his shirt, stopping him from walking away.

Albeit their friends complaints sometimes, Jeno and Jaemin weren’t exactly ones to show that much affection in public, the habit of being careful of what they did engraved on them since their teenage years, when they found out, no matter how supportive their parents were, that it still made them uncomfortable seeing them being touchy with each other.

Most of their PDA reserved for their safety of their home.

So it was a little out of character, for Jaemin to bring Jeno’s face closer when their friends were right in the living room, but it had been a long week for everybody, and having him with that stupid headband, comforting him quietly, it did things for his heart that he could not help.

It was out of character, for their lips to meet, oh so softly, delicately, Jaemin tasting mint on Jeno’s lips when they moved slightly.

It was out of character, for them to be out of breath, but love just made them breathless.

‘’Now go,’’ He whispered against Jeno’s lips, his hand letting go of his shirt just to pat his butt twice affectionately. ‘’Before I get more distracted.’’

Jeno laughed, nodding again, walking out of the kitchen with the biggest of smiles and the brightest blush.

With Jisung and Chenle’s laughs he finished cooking, often hearing the constant bicker between Jeno and Renjun, hearing Chenle bully Jeno more than once, Jisung joining every once in a while.

It was noisy, but it felt cozy, familiar.

Jaemin never had a family before, that would bicker before lunch, that would laugh in disastrous ways.

He never had a family that would throw things around in the living room like that.

It felt like he found one though.

It was noisy, and Jaemin was sure the neighbors would complain tomorrow about the noise after Chenle’s laugh filtered through the place once more.

It was when they got quiet that he worried a little.

Turning off the stove to get bowls from the cupboards, but deciding to check on them first he decided to step out of the kitchen.

Finding the living room to be a complete mess wasn’t what took him off guard.

It was the now barren couch, devoid of cushions, it was the chairs of the dinning table being covered in blankets, leaving a space on the floor in front of the TV filled with cushions and the rest of the blankets they stole from their room, it was all of his friends cuddling calmly under there, not paying attention to the movie but not disturbing the quiet, what startled him.

‘’Oh, Jaemin, look!’’ Jisung said from under one of the blankets, Chenle’s legs over his chest. ‘’We made a blanket fort!’’

He laughed when he made eye-contact with Jeno, squished between Chenle and Renjun, obviously dozing off, the day tiring him out.

‘’Are you guys still hungry?’’ He asked through soft giggles. ‘’Because food’s already done.’’

‘’Nah,’’ Renjun shrugged, wiggling to make space for him next to Jeno. ‘’Come cuddle with us, we can eat later.’’

And lying there, next to Jeno, with Renjun’s head on his shoulder and Jisung’s legs thrown over his own, he couldn’t help but feel safe.

He never had a family before.

But he found one along the way, a family that was there for him on the roughest of weeks.

A family that grew over the years, a family that loved him unconditionally anyways.

He never had a family before, and on those tough nights when he felt emotional and tired, on those nights when he allowed himself to feel jealous of those who grew always receiving the warmth of a big growing family, he could come home to this.

To Jeno waiting even when he was sleepy.

To Renjun making a mess with his paints and colors.

To Chenle and Jisung making blanket forts in the middle of the living room he was sure they were not going to help organize in the morning.

He never had a family before.

But now he could say he found one.

‘’Would it be too much if I told you all I love you a lot?’’

All of them groaned, Chenle even going as far as pushing Jaemin, but none of them were annoyed.

He never had a family before.

Eating dinner by himself more often than not.

But he found his own, and they made sure to never let him eat alone ever again.

Made sure to made his days better no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this thing had a mind of its own, I wasn't aware of the, like, two subplots going on here until I re-read to edit, and I'm still upset that I couldn't add Mark in this, but I wanted it to be short and stupid so I stopped before it could turn into a monster one-shot.  
> I might consider making this into a series, I don't know, we'll see.  
> Welp, that was all, I still hope you enjoyed this mess, again kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Love yall, I hope you stay safe.  
> Don't forget to wash your hands!


End file.
